Two channel minimal quantity lubrication (MQL) devices are known, in which in the vicinity of the point of contact between a tool such as a drill bit and a workpiece a mixture of air and lubricant is produced, which contains a very low proportion of lubricant. Such an MQL device may be inferred for example from DE 196 55 334 B4.
In this known MQL device the lance unit rotates with the spindle, thereby necessitating a high-precision and costly rotary coupling at the rear end of the lance unit because spindles in modern machining centres rotate at up to 20,000 rpm and fluids are to be handled at pressures of 8 bar and more.
The present invention is directed to providing a device that addresses these and other matters.